Castiel and the 'demon' toaster (Destiel)
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: Where Castiel decides to experiment with food, much to Dean's horror. A short Dean X Castiel story.


"What the," was the first thing Dean said when he found Cas in the bunker's kitchen. All he could do at first was stare.

The angel was surrounded by different kinds of food; piles upon piles of bread and honey surrounded him and he was holding what appeared to be a baby carrot, staring at it with a blank look. Castiel went and put the carrot in a toaster.

"Oh no," Dean said, shaking his head and going the angel's way. "Cas! Hey Cas!"

Castiel looked up from his toaster inspection. "Hello Dean," he spoke in his deep voice.

Dean looked around the kitchen. "What is this?" He asked. There was what appeared to be a pile of... honey burgers? Taking a step closer, Dean noticed that it indeed was honey burgers.

"Dude no," Dean said, shaking his head. He picked up the sticky plate with the honey burgers and went towards the trash can. "This is insane."

"I'm an Angel of the Lord, Dean," Cas said, attempting to take the plate back, "I know what I am doing."

Dean held the plate further out of the angel's reach. "I don't think you do. Since when are you even interested in food anyway?" The hunter asked. "Angels don't need to eat."

Cas tilted his head to the side, kind of resembling a lost puppy. "I just wanted to try it," the angel replied, staring longingly at the honey burgers Dean still held in his hands.

Glancing at the honey burgers, Dean arched his eyebrows, giving Cas a perplexed look. "Suit yourself," he finally said, still feeling a bit unsure when he held out the plate and watched on how Cas took one of the burgers, the sticky honey dripping down to the floor.

Cas took a large bite out of the honey-covered burger, chewing thoughtfully before he gave Dean a lopsided grin. "Those make me very happy," the Angel of the Lord spoke, quickly finishing the rest of the burger. "This is my new specialty."

Becoming curious himself, Dean took one of the honey burgers as well, stuffing his mouth full of it.

It wasn't all that special in his opinion. Just bread and honey. Loads of honey.

The toaster pinged. Angel and Hunter alike looked up to see the carrot flying out and bump into Castiel's head. Castiel started _screeching_ loudly - his true angelic voice heard through the scream - and jumped back. He fell to the floor and his face paled.

"Nobody told me they would come flying out," the angel whispered.

Dean's mouth had dropped open and he started laughing, some of the bread crumbles falling out. "Okay that," he managed to stammer out, "is just awesome."

Cas gave Dean a look. "Dean, this is not funny," he said. He leaned slightly forward and stood up, looking around the room as he did so as if he was afraid that someone might be eavesdropping on their conversation. "I think that the," Cas nodded towards the toaster, " _thing_ is possessed by a demon."

Arching his eyebrows, Dean looked at Cas. "A demon?" He asked.

Both of them looked at the toaster; Dean in amusement and Castiel in mistrust. "A demon is possessing a toaster?" Dean laughed out.

"Why would a demon possess a toaster?" He added.

"I don't know," Cas replied seriously, his gaze not leaving the 'demon'. "Maybe because nobody would expect it and it could surprise us that way."

Castiel looked dead serious.

"And it would try to kill us by," Dean replied, mentioning with his hands, "shooting carrots at our heads?"

"Dean," Cas added sadly, "it attacked me."

Seeing how upset the angel looked, Dean started to feel bad for him. He went towards him and gripped Castiel's shoulders tightly. "Cas, listen to me, you adorable little thing," Dean said, making Cas look at him, "that thing," he mentioned towards the toaster, "is called a toaster."

"It's a human invention and things are supposed to be flying out. It's natural."

Cas tilted his head, looking utterly puzzled. "Why would anyone invent something like that?"

"Haven't got a clue," Dean replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "I did not invent it myself."

Cas stared at the toaster. "No demon?"

"No demon," Dean confirmed. "And if there _actually_ was a demon who would go as far as possessing a toaster...it would be the dumbest dumbass demon in existence of dumb demons."

"Oh, and uh," Dean added, "just a tip. You're not supposed to put carrots in a toaster."

 _Sometime later_

Once Dean and Castiel have left the kitchen, the toaster pinged once more, the demon who had taken possession of the toaster laughing loudly.

His plan had worked. He had successfully managed to fool the Winchester's and their pet angel and infiltrated their home.

The demon tried to smoke out of the toaster but found himself unable to. Unbeknownst to the demon, a Devil's Trap has been painted on the bottom of the toaster. The demon was trapped inside a toaster.

He has never been the brightest bulb around.


End file.
